Hunted
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Bella is a werewolf and has been on the run ever since she accidently killed the Vampire Queen Sulpicia. Now at the end of every month she moves from place to place so that they don't end up finding her and killing her for what she did. But what will happen when she moves to a small town named Forks and meets a boy there?
1. Chapter 1

Hunted

Chapter 1

_This story is not actually a fanfic. Its a story of my own. All I did was just change the names of the characters around. Hope you enjoy it._

One night Bella was invited to the palace of the Vampire Queen Sulpicia.

She was a little nervous because it was the night of her first change into a werewolf.

But as long as she didn't get angry or something didn't trigger it until she was finally done with the Queen everything would be okay.

Bella bowed as she stepped into the courtyard in front of the Queen. "Hello my Queen."

"Ah yes Bella." Sulpicia said as she turned from viewing her garden. "Good to see you."

"And you your Highness." Bella replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I asked you here to call a truce with your kind." Queen Sulpicia said. "This fighting with your kind has gotten pointless."

Bella nodded. "Yes your majesty I agree as well. I hate all this fighting."

The Queen nodded. "Yes it does seem quite pointless."

She suddenly heard laughter coming from inside and the doors opened to see two children holding a body of a dead werewolf.

Bella gasped.

"Your majesty look what we caught for you." The girl said.

"Oh children not now. Get away from here. I'll look at it later."

Bella whirled around back to face the Queen as the doors closed.

She could still hear them laughing from behind the doors.

"You don't mean a truce at all!" Bella yelled.

"Now Bella let us not quarrel." Queen _Sulpicia_ replied. "You knew that this was going to happen."

Bella didn't listen.

She saw a light at the corner of her eye and turned to see the full moon rising over the river.

Bella gasped out in pain. "Oh no not now!"

The Queen stepped back as Bella changed into a snow white werewolf. "Traitor! You mean to murder me!"

'You don't mean to keep your promise when you're done with me!' Bella screamed at her as she jumped onto the Queen and ripped her head off.

The same children that had the werewolf now stood in the doorway.

"You killed our Queen!" the boy yelled. "Guards."

A few guards walked in and widened their eyes when they saw the Queen dead body by Bella's feet.

"Seize her!" one of the guards shouted.

'I have to get away from here.' Bella thought as she ran away.

Bella arrived back home to be greeted by her family.

"What have you done Bella?" Her father said angrily. "You killed the vampire Queen."

'I didn't mean to do it.' Bella replied. 'I was angry at her and my rage got in my way. It was an accident I swear it was.'

"You need to get away from here." Her mother said. "They'll be after you."

'What about you?'

"We'll be fine." Her father replied. "You need to leave. They're coming. I can hear them. Go Bella!"

Bella nodded. 'Good bye.' She said as she ran away.

She ran into the forest only to be greeted with the screams of her family.

Bella looked back at the house then turned and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Years later….

Bella Swan was on the run for her life.

She was running from a group of vampires that wanted to kill her because 100 years ago Bella killed the Vampire Queen _Sulpicia_ in an accident by turning into a werewolf in her first change.

She was angry at the Queen and she lost her focus and turned into a werewolf.

She lost it and turned on the Queen and killed her.

So now once a month Bella would move from town to town so that she wouldn't be caught and killed by the vampires that wanted their revenge for the death of their beloved Queen.

She tried to say sorry but they didn't want to hear it.

They wanted to see her dead for the murder of their beloved Queen.

Bella could control her werewolf side now and can change at will.

But when it comes to the full moon she had no other choice but to change into a werewolf.

Since she was on the run she had never seen another werewolf.

She had just moved to a town called Forks and was going to a school there.

Bella had long brown hair with red streaks in them; she had caramel coloured skin and light brown eyes.

Bella didn't bother making new friends when she moved each time.

She didn't like to say goodbye.

One afternoon she was eating her lunch in the cafeteria when two girls named Jessica and Lauren walked over to her table and sneered at Bella.

"Hey loser." Lauren said as she smiled.

Bella consecrated on eating her food and ignored them.

"Aww why don't you want to talk to us Swan?" Jessica asked. "You're hurting our feelings."

Lauren nodded in agreement.

'They have feelings?' Bella thought. 'I wasn't aware that they had feelings.'

A boy walked over to them and cleared his throat as he passed them.

"Excuse me." He said as he sat down opposite side to Bella.

Jessica's eyes widened and said. "What? Why do you want to sit with this weirdo?"

"Is that a problem?" he said.

Jessica and Lauren gave each other a glance before turning back to him.

"You don't want to be friends with this freak." Lauren said. "If you got any sense in you then you'll stay away from her."

"Is that really your concern who I'm friends with?" he asked. "I can choose who I can be friends with can't I?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Come on Lauren let's just leave these two freaks alone with each other. They make a nice couple. A nice couple of freaks."

Bella flinched at that word. 'If only they knew the truth.'

Jessica saw her flinch and smiled cruelly. "Yeah that's right. You're a freak Swan and you'll always will be."

Lauren nodded as they walked off.

Bella turned back to the boy to see him smiling at her.

"You really didn't have to do that." She said.

His smile got wider. "It seems like you needed it. No one ever stands up to those two. Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. Sorry. Hi my name is Edward Masen."

"It's nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella. That's a pretty name." Edward said.

'He looks like a vampire.' Bella thought. 'He can't be though. He doesn't look like he wants to hurt me. But he has pale skin and all vampires have pale skin.'

"So how come a girl like you haven't got any friends around here?" Edward asked.

"I don't care for friends." Bella replied. "I'm always moving so I don't bother making new friends. I don't like to say goodbye when it's time to leave."

"That's too bad because I would like to be your friend." Edward said.

"Really? You would like to be my friend?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Bella smiled in return. "Sure why not."

Bella sighed as she sat in bed last night.

'Today was a mistake. I should have never made friends with Edward. I'm going to have to move at the end of this month. I'm not sure how Edward will feel about that. I hope he doesn't want to come with me.' Suddenly she felt her fingers changing into claws. 'Full moon tonight. Looks like I have no choice but to change.'

She saw in the mirror that her eyes had turned red.

She got up off her bed so that she wouldn't break it when she changed.

She ran out of her house and into the forest that was beside her house.

When she was under the cover of the trees Bella changed into her werewolf form.

Her fur coat was as white as snow.

Bella howled at the moon and ran further into the forest.

When Bella got emotional or if there was a full moon her eyes would turn red.

Or if a vampire was around.

Bella howled again and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after she had changed back into her human-self Bella went to school to find that Edward was waiting for her by the gates.

'I won't get used to this.' She thought.

Edward smiled when Bella walked over to his side. "Hey Bella."

Bella returned his smile and said. "Hey Edward."

The bell went for the start of the day so Edward and Bella walked into the building.

"Hey do you mind if I come over your house so that we can do our homework together?" Edward asked after school.

Bella shrugged. "Sure why not."

Edward followed Bella through the front door.

"Your home is very open." He said.

"Thank you." Bella replied. "I don't like closed spaces." She shivered.

Bella sat down in the living room and pulled out her homework.

Edward joined her.

Bella was concentrating on her work when she heard Edward gasp.

She looked up and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes are turning red."

'Oh no not now.' She thought.

Edward got up and walked away from her. "You're a werewolf aren't you?"

'How does he know?' she thought.

Bella nodded. "How do you know what I am?"

Edward sighed. "Because I am a vampire."

Bella hissed and stood from the bed. "Are you here to kill me?"

Edward frowned. "What do you mean? Why would I kill you?"

Bella sighed. "Because I killed your Queen 100 years ago by accident. It was the night of my first change and the Queen got me angry. I couldn't control myself when I turned into a werewolf and I killed her. The vampire guards came and they saw that the Queen was dead by my feet. I ran away from them as fast as I could. They wanted me dead for killing the Queen. My family was killed because of me. I've been on the run ever since. I move to different places every one a month so that they can't find me."

"I've heard about that story." Edward said. "So that was you that killed our Queen."

"I didn't mean to do it. I suppose that it doesn't matter now that you know. So let's just get it over with. I'm ready. Please be quick."

Edward frowned. "Get over what? What do you mean?"

"To kill me." Bella replied. "That is why you came here isn't it? To find and kill me."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not here to kill you Bella."

Bella tilted her head and frowned. "You're not? Why? I killed your Queen."

"I'm your friend. "Friends don't kill friends."

Bella smiled slightly. "Thank you Edward. You're the first friend that I've made in years. It feels good to finally have one."

Edward smiled and kissed Bella on the lips.

Bella's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry." Edward said when he pulled away.

Bella shook her head. "Don't be." She said as she pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips.

"Wow I didn't imagine that I'll ever be kissing a werewolf."

Bella smiled. "I didn't think that I'll be kissing a vampire so were even. So where does this leave us?"

"To be honest I don't even know myself." Edward said.

"We can always stay friends." Bella replied.

"I think that were beyond friends now to be honest." Edward said.

"So…."

"I think that we should be together." Edward said.

"Like boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Edward nodded. "Why not."

Bella smiled. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day when Edward and Bella were waiting for school to start Edward was talking to Bella when he suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Whatever you do don't panic." Edward said. "Stand beside me."

Bella went to stand by Edward's side and turned to see a girl and a boy walking towards them.

Bella's eyes went wide and gasped. 'Vampires. Oh no they've found me.' She whimpered.

"Relax." Edward whispered into her ear. "I'll protect you."

Bella shook her head. "No you don't understand Edward. I recognise those two. They were there that night when I killed Queen_ Sulpicia_."

Edward's eyes went wide. "I won't let them hurt you." He turned to the vampires when they approached them and said. "Hello James, hello Victoria."

Victoria smiled widely. "Edward it's so good to see you again after all these years."

James glanced at Bella and said. "And who is this lovely creature."

"This is Bella." Edward said. "She's a friend of mine. She's a vampire."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." James replied.

"It….it's nice to meet you as well."

"So what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Don't you remember when one of those treacherous creatures. The werewolves. Killed our Queen." Victoria replied. "We are here to find that girl who slaughtered our Queen and kill her for the crime she's committed. The Vampire's will be delighted to hear the news of the death of the werewolf responsible for the murder of our beloved Queen."

"Oh she's here?"

Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Did you want to help us find her?" James asked as he smiled. "I think it's going to be fun finding her at last. Oh I hope she puts up a good fight before she dies. You and your friend can help us."

Edward shook his head. "No Bella and I need to go to school."

James nodded. "Good bye then." He said as he and Victoria walked away.

"Thank you for not giving me away Edward." Bella said.

"I would never be able to give you a way to them."

The bell went for school so Edward and Bella walked into the building for the start of school.

After school Edward and Bella were walking back to Bella's house.

Bella looked behind and gasped. "Edward James and Victoria are following us."

Edward turned and then spun to face Bella. "We have to run to your house."

"We know what you are Bella." James said.

"Run!" Edward said.

Bella and Edward ran to Bella's house and slammed the door shut.

"Get behind me." Edward said. "They'll be able to get in. The door won't stop them."

Bella stood behind Edward as James and Victoria barged through the door.

"We know what you are and you are not a vampire." Victoria said. "You don't look like one of us werewolf."

"Get away from her Edward." James said.

Edward shook his head. "No I love her."

James laughed. "How could you love her? She was the one that killed our Queen."

"It was an accident James." Edward replied. "She didn't mean to do it."

Victoria smiled cruelly. "We don't care that she was killed by accident. We want to destroy that mutt. If you get in our way Edward then we'll have no other choice but to hurt you as well."

Bella growled and her eyes went red. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Him!" she said as she changed into her werewolf side.

'Edward get onto my back.'

Edward's eyes went wide and turned to Bella. "I can hear your thoughts."

Bella nodded. 'Yes with my kind if we love someone then they'll be able to hear their thoughts. Or I can just unblock my mind and let the person hear my thoughts. Now climb onto my back so that we can escape from them."

Edward nodded and climbed onto Bella's back.

Bella turned and ran out of the back door and into the forest.

'Do you think that they'll catch up to us?' Bella thought.

Edward nodded. "Yes they are very fast those two."

Suddenly Bella cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Edward fell face first into the ground.

He jumped up to his feet and said. "Bella are you alright?"

'My left foreleg.' Bella cried. 'It hurts!'

Edward walked over to her left foreleg to see that it was a bullet wound. "You've been shot." Edward said in disbelief. "They've got a gun on them."

'Don't worry.' Bella thought. 'My kind are fast healers. Although a bullet wound is another story. It might take some time for it to heal itself.'

Suddenly Edward heard a laugh from behind him and spun around to Victoria and James smiling at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward turned to Victoria and James smiling at him.

He saw that Victoria was holding a gun in her hand

"Good shot Victoria." James said. "Now Edward step away from that disgusting creature so that we can finish it off."

Edward shook his head. "No. I won't let you hurt her."

James sighed. "Very well I'll finish you off myself. After you're gone we can destroy that werewolf once and for all and avenge our fallen Queen."

Edward heard Bella whimper from behind his back.

'Edward I don't want you to get hurt.' She said.

"I won't Bella. I promise that I will protect you with my life."

Bella growled as James and Edward started fighting.

'He's fast.' Edward thought. 'But I know that I can defeat him. For Bella. I have to do it for Bella.'

James turned slightly to Victoria and nodded.

Victoria smiled as she put her gun away and walked towards Bella.

Bella growled and stood from the ground to face her attacker.

She ignored the throbbing pain that can from her wounded leg.

Victoria grinned as she pulled out a long knife.

'Edward don't worry about me.' Bella thought. 'Fight James. My leg is fine.'

"Come on Doggie lets fight." Victoria said.

Bella snarled. 'With pleasure.' Bella thought as she pounced onto Victoria.

Bella whined as something sharp hit her right shoulder.

Victoria smiled as she removed the bloody knife from her shoulder.

Bella looked to her wound on her shoulder.

Her white fur was coated in red blood.

She laughed. "Sorry to stain that pretty white fur." She smiled. "Come on werewolf. Show me what you got. After I kill you I'm going to wear your fur around my neck. I think that it would look nice around my neck. Don't you agree? Especially that sort of pretty colour. You can't get that anywhere else."

Bella snarled. 'Alright you asked for it leech.' She thought as she pounced onto Victoria and tore her head off.

Victoria's scream was cut short as Bella cut her head off.

Bella growled as she went to stand by Edward's side.

"Are you alright?"

'I'm fine. Tell James to stop this before it's too late.'

"James you must stop this before it gets too far." Edward said.

James shook his head. "No I will never give up avenging my Queen until that mutt is dead."

'It was only an accident James.' Bella thought. 'Can you see that?'

Edward repeated the question.

"No!" James boomed. "I don't care that it was an accident I'm still going to destroy you."

Bella shifted into her human form and held her hands out.

"I'm not going to fight you James."

"Then this will be all too easy." He then lunged at Bella.

Before he could get to her Edward got into his way and jumped onto him and tore is head off.

Edward looked to Bella and went over to hug her.

"I'm glad that you're alright Bella." He said. "I love you."

"I love you as well Bella but you know that it's not over yet. More will come for me."

Edward nodded. "Then we'll be ready for them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella looked up at the full moon from her bedroom window.

She felt her body changing painfully and felt her eyes going red.

She sighed loudly.

"It's alright Bella." Edward said. "You should turn in the woods."

Bella shook her head. "No I'll change here."

"Bella you don't have to worry about others of my kind finding you when you change." Edward replied. "If you change in the woods then I'll protect you. I promise. And it's not like you have a choice. On a full moon you have to change if you like it or not."

Bella sighed and without another word ran out of the house and into the forest with Edward following behind her.

As soon as she got under the cover of trees she turned into a huge werewolf with a snow white fur coat.

She turned to Edward who was leaning against a tree.

'We need to go somewhere different soon.' She thought. 'The month is almost up.'

Edward shook his head. "No we don't have to move. I will protect you if any of my kind comes looking for you."

Bella looked to the ground. 'Edward this isn't right. I'm your enemy. You shouldn't be with me.'

Edward groaned and walked over to her side. "Bella for the last time I'm not going to leave you. I love you don't you know that?"

Bella lifted her head and nodded. 'Yes and you know that I love you as well Edward.'

Edward smiled. "Good."

The next day after Bella had changed back she and Edward went to school.

Bella looked around nervously at all the students.

Edward put his arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "It's going to be alright."

"I love you Bella."

Edward smiled. "And I love you Bella."

Later Edward and Bella were sitting in english class when Mr Burke walked in and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Today girls and boys we have a new student in our class." He explained. "I will like you all to meet Alec Hudson."

A tall boy with dark brown hair and pale skin walked through the door.

Bella stiffened in her chair. "He's a vampire." She whispered to Edward.

Edward frowned and nodded. "Don't worry he won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

"Take a seat in front of Edward and Bella, Alec." Mr Burke said as he pointed out an empty seat in front of Edward and Bella.

Alec nodded and went to sit in front of Edward and Bella.

As soon as the bell went for the end of the day Bella packed her things and raced out there with Edward trailing after her.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as Bella stopped by the front gates of the school.

Bella took a deep breathe to steady herself.

"We should have left while we could." Bella said. "Now another one has come."

Edward sighed but before he could reply Alec walked over to them.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Alec."

"You know him Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes. He's my brother."

Bella eyes went wide.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend Edward?" Alec asked.

"Oh." Edward replied. "Alec I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bella."

Alec frowned at her. "She's not one of us. She's not a vampire." Alec said as he looked Bella over. "She's a werewolf isn't she?" He groaned. "Edward we're not supposed to be hanging out with the enemy after what happened to our mother."

Bella frowned. "I don't understand. What happened to your mother Edward?"

Alec laughed. "Ah." He said as he smiled. "You haven't told her yet Edward?"

"Told me what?" Bella asked. "Edward what aren't you telling me?"

Edward sighed but before he could say anything Alec interrupted. "He and I are the prince of our kind."

Edward pushed Alec aside and said. "That's enough Alec. We're leaving. Goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they walked away from Alec Edward turned to Bella. "I guess you know my little secret now that it's out thanks to Alec."

"You're the prince." Bella said taking it in.

Edward nodded. "Yes Bella I'm the prince. I'm the next in line to take the throne after my father dies."

"I…. I killed your mother." Bella whispered as they walked into her house. "Oh Edward I'm so sorry."

Edward sighed. "I forgive you. You don't have to worry."

Bella shook her head. "No you shouldn't forgive me Edward. I killed your mother! Why aren't you angry at me? I don't understand. You should be angry with me."

"I'm not angry at you because I love you." Edward said as he watched Bella's eyes go red.

"But you shouldn't be with me…."

Edward shook his head and kissed Bella on the lips before she could get anything else out. "Don't you understand how much I love you Bella? I will protect you against anything. Even my own brother and against my own kind."

"It's not right though." Bella replied. "You should be hating me for what I've done."

"I don't hate you Bella." Edward replied. "Far from that. I love you."

Bella sighed. "I love you too Edward."

"As long as Alec doesn't figure out that you're the one that killed Mother then I think we'll be fine." Edward said.

"He'll figure it out sooner or later Edward." Bella replied. "Just like James and Victoria did."

"If he does then I will protect him from you." Edward said as he kissed Bella.

"You'll protect me from your own family?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

Bella sighed. "Thank you Edward."

That night when Bella looked at the full moon she changed into a werewolf.

'Will you come with me to hunt in the forest?' Bella asked.

Edward nodded as he followed Bella out the door and into the forest.

Bella pounced onto a deer and started eating it.

Edward watched Bella from a distance.

Suddenly he heard a noise from the bushes.

"Bella come to my side." He whispered.

Bella ran to his side and growled. 'I can hear it too. Do you know who or what it is?'

Edward shook his head. "No. Come out whoever you are."

Alec walked out from the trees a second later and smiled at Bella and Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you doing here Alec?" Edward asked.

"I'm here to kill the one responsible for murdering our Mother." Alec said as he looked to Bella.

Bella snarled in return.

"You won't touch her Alec. Not while I'm here to protect her." Edward said.

"Why are you even protecting her Edward?" Alec asked. "She's the one that killed our Mother. Why haven't you killed her yet for her treachery?"

"I love her Alec." Edward replied. "Can't you see that I love her? I don't care that she killed Mother."

Alec's eyes bulged. "You what?! I don't believe it."

Edward stood in front of Bella. "Believe it Alec. Because it's all true. I love her too much to let her die."

Alec smiled. "You know that you can't protect her. Not forever. Have you forgotten about my powers?"

'Powers?' Bella thought. 'Vampires have powers?'

Edward nodded. "Some powers do and some don't. Unfortunately I don't and Alec does. That makes him a threat to us."

Bella growled. 'You will not hurt Edward.'

Alec laughed. "I have to if he gets in my way." Alec growled. "Let's get this over with. Come on Edward. Let us fight."

Edward nodded. "Bella stay here." He said as he walked towards Alec and started fighting with him.

'I must do something.' Bella thought to herself. 'I don't want to see Edward hurt because of me."

Suddenly Alec raised his hands and vines wrapped around Edward's body and tied him against a tree.

Edward struggled against the vines to get himself free.

Alec turned to Bella and smiled. "Now your mine."

"Run Bella." Edward yelled.

Bella shook her head. 'No I'm sick of running Edward. I'm staying to fight.'

Alec laughed. "Those words won't do you good in a second werewolf. You'll thank me for this someday Edward."

"Leave her alone Alec!" Edward shouted. "Bella run away."

Alec grinned at Bella as he walked towards her.

Alec jumped onto Bella's back and bit into her shoulder.

Edward yelled out in anger.

Bella howled in pain and started thrashing around to get Alec off her back.

Alec landed on his back.

Bella put her paw on his chest to keep him down.

Alec laughed. "You can't do anything to me."

'Let's see what you're like without the use of your right arm.' Bella thought as she bit into his arm and tore it right off.

Bella jumped out of the way as Alec got clumsily to his feet.

He growled at Bella and she growled right back at him.

"I'll be back. Just you wait and see." He said as he ran off.

As he disappeared the vines that were holding Edward against the tree went slack and released Edward.

Edward ran to Bella and said. "Are you alright Bella?"

Bella nodded as she changed back into her human form.

"I'm fine Edward."

"You were so brave when you were facing Alec on your own." Edward said.

Bella smiled and kissed Edward on the lips. "Let's go home."

The next day Bella got her mail out from her letterbox.

She frowned as she looked at a symbol on one of the letters and showed it to Edward.

"Do you know what this symbol is Edward?" Bella asked as she walked inside.

Edward gasped when he saw it. "Blood." He whispered as he grabbed it from Bella. "It's the symbol of the royal vampires."

Bella eyes widened in shock. "Open it. What does it say?"

Edward opened the letter and read it and gasped again.

"What's wrong Edward?" Emalia asked. "Is everything alright?"

Edward shook his head and held out the letter to Bella.

Bella took it and her eyes bulged when she read what was on the letter.

_Dear Prince Edward,_

_Alec came back to the palace without his RIGHT ARM to tell me some disturbing news about who you are with and your whereabouts._

_He has told me that you have found the Betrayer that has killed our beloved Queen but has refused to kill it due to you being in love with it?_

_I'm very disappointed in you Edward. _

_You should have killed that werewolf for killing your Mother. _

_Don't you want to avenge your mother and kill the one that is responsible? _

_Your brother also tells me that you killed James and Victoria. _

_Your cousins! _

_I can't believe that you killed two of your own kind for some mutt. _

_As a result I am coming to YOU to put an end to this madness and to bring you back home where you belong. _

_You won't be able to get away from us for long. _

_We will catch you no matter where you run. _

_There's no place for you to hide. _

_See you soon Edward. _

_Very soon._

_King Aro._

"This is bad." Bella whispered. "This is very, very bad. This is horrible. There coming for us. There coming for us Edward."

Edward shook his head. "Not if they don't catch us. Come on we need to get out of here."

"Where are we going now Edward?"

"Some place far away from here." Edward replied. "Australia. Come on let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella sighed heavily as she sat herself on the couch in the new living room. "How long is this going to last Edward?"

Edward turned from the window. "As long as it needs to. We can't be seen out in public in case someone reports us back to the palace and it's a full moon tonight."

"I can't wait for all this to be over so I can finally relax." Bella replied. "I'm sick of all the danger. I'm sick of running!"

Edward watched as Bella's eyes went red. "It's time. You need to change."

Bella shook her head. "No I don't want to change."

"You don't have a choice on a full moon Bella." Edward replied. "You know that you can't control your change on a full moon."

Bella shivered and started to painfully change into her werewolf form.

The next day Bella was sleeping on her bed when she heard Edward walking to the door.

She jumped out of bed and rushed out of her room to see Edward staring blankly at the letter in his hands.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked as she walked to his side.

"They know where we are." Edward replied. "This is a letter from my brother." He thrust it towards Bella. "Here you should read it."

Bella took the letter from Edward and started reading it.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm looking forward to seeing you again brother._

_I'm very excited._

_When we found the mutt's house empty all expect her and your scents we knew that you must have ran away along with her. _

_We know where you are now and are coming to find you. _

_It's no use hiding from us._

_We can easily find you again._

_If you're reading this mongrel then I'm coming to get you! _

_Oh how I'll enjoy the look of shock when the lights leave your eyes once and for all. _

_I cannot wait for that moment to finally arrive. _

_I'll make you regret for tearing my arm off and for killing our Mother. _

_When Edward is dead for being a traitor to his own kind then I'll become King like I should be. _

_You should know Edward that I've always wanted to be crowned King._

_You don't deserve it like I do._

_Like I said before Father and I look forward to seeing you again very soon. _

_See you later. _

_Don't bother trying to hide from us. _

_We'll always know where you are. _

_Always! _

_And don't you go forgetting that Edward._

_From Alec._

Bella crumpled the letter in her fist in anger. "They know where we are. How did they find us? We need to get out of here."

Edward shook his head. "No we need to stay and fight them. We need to think of a plan."

Bella smiled suddenly. "Or we need more fighters on our side."

Edward frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When your Brother and Father will there be more of your kind coming along with them?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes. Some of my kind will be almost too glad to kill the one who is responsible for killing the Queen."

"How many do you think will be coming here?" Bella asked.

"Maybe five to ten."

Bella smirked. "Then we need to even the odds out." She said as she ran out the door and turned into a werewolf.

Edward followed her outside and said. "Bella what are you doing?"

'Watch and wait.' She thought as she howled into the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A second later Edward heard some howls in return.

'They should be here in a few minutes.' Bella said.

"Who?" Edward asked.

'You'll see. Some friends who will be able to help us.'

About a minute later Edward could see five figures racing towards them.

Edward gasped. "Werewolves."

Bella nodded. 'There are a lot of werewolves living in Australia. It's been almost 100 years since I saw another of my kind. Its kind of exciting seeing my kind again.'

"Why did you call them here?" Edward asked.

'To ask them to help us.' Bella said. 'They will be almost glad to fight vampires.'

When they reached them the wolves bowed at Bella.

'We are here your Highness.' They said together. 'What is it that you need from us?'

"What?!" Edward said. "Bella what did they just call you?"

Bella sighed and turned to Edward. 'I'm the princess to my race just as you are the prince to your race. Do you understand why I had to keep it a secret from you?'

Edward nodded. 'No wonder the Queen asked for her specifically.'

One of the werewolves who had chocolate brown fur growled at Edward.

'Relax he's with me.' Bella told them. 'He's name is Edward. The prince to the vampire race.'

'Why is he with you Princess?' another werewolf with red fur asked.

'He is my boyfriend.' Bella replied. 'His protecting me from the vampires that wish me dead.'

'Why did you call for us here your Highness?' asked one of the wolves with sandy brown fur.

'There are some vampires coming here to kill me and my boyfriend. They want Edward dead because they think that he is a traitor.' Bella said. 'I suspect that there's going to be a fight so I needed as much companions as I can get. Will you help us?'

A black wolf nodded. 'We will help you fight them. We won't let them kill our Princess.'

"Thank you." Edward replied.

'Edward let me introduce you to our new companions.' Bella said. 'The black furred werewolf is called Hayden, the one with the chocolate brown fur is Amber, the red werewolf is Tyler. The grey one is Charlotte, the butterscotch is Tristan, the one with grey fur and dark brown spots on his back is Seth and the dark grey one is Lauren.'

'When do you think they will be coming?' Hayden asked.

"Soon."

An hour later Bella and Edward watched as some figures came running towards them.

'There here.' Bella said and growled when she spotted Alec next to the King.

Edward could see that Alec's right arm had grown back.

"So this is the wolf that has caused us so much trouble." King Aro said when they stopped in front of them.

Alec nodded. "Yes Father she is the one."

"Father please don't do this." Edward said. "I love her."

King Aro let out a cackle of a laugh. "You love this beast after she killed your own Mother. I don't believe it."

'Your Highness please believe it.' Bella said.

"You dare talk to me you filthy dog!"

"Father let me fight the dog." Alec said. "I need to repay it for tearing off my arm and for killing the Queen."

King Aro nodded. "Go ahead."

Alec grinned. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he leaped to Bella.

Then the fight was on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Stand still so I can tear you apart." Alec said.

Bella growled. 'I can't believe that you would betray your own brother.'

Alec smiled. "He made the wrong decisions. He deserves to die."

'No!'

She tried to jump onto Alec but he dodged out of the way.

Alec jumped onto Bella's back and tore half her shoulder off.

Bella screamed out in pain.

'Focus.' She told herself. 'I can't lose. I have to win. I can't lose focus now. I have to win this. I'm not going to die by Alec's hands.'

She looked to her bleeding shoulder then back to Alec.

Alec laughed. "You're losing Bella." He looked to Bella's shoulder. "That looks like it hurts a lot. Your going to die here Bella by my hands and you know it."

Bella snarled. 'No I'm not. I'm going to end this quickly.' She said as she pounced onto Alec and tore off his head.

Alec's body slumped towards the ground.

Bella collapsed to the ground in pain.

'Princess Bella.' Came a voice.

Bella turned to see Hayden running towards her.

'Are you alright Princess?' Hayden asked as he nudged her with his wet nose. 'I saw what happened to you while I was fighting.'

Bella nodded. 'Yes I'm fine Hayden. My shoulder will be fully healed in a second. I need to help Edward.'

Hayden nodded. 'Then help him Princess.'

Bella nodded and ran off towards where Edward and King Aro were fighting.

"You're such a disappointment to me Edward." King Aro said. "You would rather love that mutt then destroy it for killing your Mother."

"It was only an accident Father!" Edward said. "Can't you see that it was only an accident? Bella didn't mean to kill her. It was her first change and she couldn't control herself. Have you gone blind Father?"

King Aro dodged out of the way as Bella came charging from behind him.

She growled at him as she stood in front of Edward. 'Don't you dare hurt him.'

King Aro smiled. "If you want to fight me mongrel then let's fight. But I have to warn you I'm much stronger then I appear."

Without saying anything Bella charged towards him.

King Aro elbowed her hard in the ribs causing Bella to gasp out in pain.

Bella fell to the ground in pain.

King Aro grinned at her as he stood over her. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"No!" Edward yelled as he jumped onto King Aro's back and tore his head off.

King Aro's body slumped to the ground.

Edward kneeled down next to Bella as she changed back to her human form.

"Are you alright?"

Bella nodded. "I'm fine. You did it. You defeated the King."

Edward nodded.

"So what does this mean now?" Bella asked.

"It means that I become King to my kind now." He replied. "And you become my Queen."

Bella frowned. "What?"

Edward smiled. "I'm asking you to become my Queen Bella."

Bella gasped. "Yes!" she said as she kissed Edward. "But of course some of your kind won't be happy about this you know."

Edward shrugged. "They'll live."

After they said goodbye to the werewolves Edward and Bella went back to Edward's castle.

Some vampires weren't happy about Edward's choice of a Queen but others were.

Bella apologized to the vampires telling them that she regretted killing the Queen.

The end.


End file.
